Tu m'as trouvé
by gommette.b1002
Summary: Spencer Hastings sort avec Wren Kingston, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un garçon aux yeux bleus...
1. Prolgue

**PROLOGUE**

Il était son homme de rêve. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? C'était un médecin avec un accent britannique qui faisait rêver les filles. Il avait les cheveux bruns en désordre et des yeux chocolat, bruns, chauds. Et curieusement, ses parents l'ont approuvé.

Wren et Spencer sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Spencer été employée dans la partie de la thérapie physique de l'hôpital. Ce jour-là, Wren lui avait balayé ses pieds avec cet accent irrésistible et lui avait demandé de prendre un café. Spencer avait trouvé ce gars brillant et adorable ce qui avait rendu ses parents heureux. Mais pour une raison quelconque, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec lui. Elle ne sentait pas cette étincelle spéciale qu'elle avait entendu parler dans les livres d'amour sérieux ou les films. Spencer se trouve souvent à l'écoute de tous ses problèmes et ce qu'il avait à dire. Pas une fois il ne lui demandait comment ses journées se passaient.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de rester avec Wren? Elle ne pouvait pas se voir devenir Mme Kingston. Peut-être était-ce la pression de ses parents. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours ignoré ce que son cœur avait à dire sur la question. Son esprit lui disait de rester avec Wren, mais son cœur lui disait de foutre le camp de là.

Spencer Hastings l'avait toujours planifié. Son monde était sur le point de changer. Mais un homme aux yeux bleu inattendu serait révéler son lieu sur terres.


	2. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés

**Chapitre 1 : Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés**

 **(Spencer)**

Ce fut une journée de printemps pluvieux. Spencer n'avait pas classe aujourd'hui et avait prévu d'aller au Brew pour calmer son envie de caféine et de faire un peu de lecture. Elle saisit _L'Attrape-cœurs_ et sortit de son appartement. Spencer marchait rapidement dans la rue, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit, vérifia l'identité de l'appelant et sourit.

« Hey Wren » dit-elle doucement dans le téléphone

« Bonjour mon amour, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais ce matin comme tu n'as pas école ! »

Elle a fondu au son de son accent apaisant. Pour une raison quelconques, les filles trouvent des accents très sexy.

« Ouais » répondit-elle « Je vais passer au Brew pour me prendre un café »

« Parfait, j'allai te demander si tu voulais bien te déranger en m'apportant une tasse de café ? Alors chérie ? » demanda-t-il.

Spencer regarda le livre dans sa main. Elle voulait se détendre aujourd'hui mais elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour lui.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle avec hésitation

« Super, je t'aime Spencer ! »

« A toute à l'heure. Bye » dit-elle dans e téléphone.

Elle n'avait jamais dit à Wren qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'honnêtement, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de le faire. Mais elle a toujours réussie à faire paraitre le contraire. Bien sûr elle l'aimait, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

L'hôpital était de l'autre côté de la ville et il commençait à avoir du vent. Spencer se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda à la serveuse deux cafés. Elle ajusta le livre sous son bras de sorte qu'elle puisse prendre les deux cafés. Elle se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte. En regardant par la fenêtre elle vit tomber la pluie sur le trottoir. _Super, je dois marcher à travers la ville sous la pluie pour livrer un café à mon petit ami qui ne pouvait pas attendre sa pause pour obtenir sa propre tasse de caféine._

Quelque part, au milieu de ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et entra en collision avec un mec. Retombant par terre, elle atterrit sur les fesses. Les deux cafés avaient volés hors de ses mains et éclaboussé partout sur la chemise de l'homme.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je ne faisais pas attention » dit-elle sur un ton de culpabilité.

Elle attrapa les serviettes supplémentaires qu'elle avait mises dans son sac et essaya en vain de frotter le café sur la chemise du mec. Puis réalisant que ce dernier était resté silencieux, elle leva les yeux.

Elle a été accueillie par des yeux bleus océan. Il lui souriait. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un couple de seconde avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

« Non c'est de ma faute » dit-il en souriant. »

Sa voix était gentille et forte. Il regarda sa main saisissant le matériel sur sa chemise et commença à rire.

Spencer le fixait toujours. _Il est si mignon._ Quand elle l'entendit rire, elle réalisa que sa main était toujours sur sa poitrine. Elle a rapidement enlevé sa main.

« Oh désolé » dit-elle en commençant à rougir. « Je peux payer pour nettoyer votre chemise »

« Ce n'est rien, ces choses se produisent ! » répondit-il.

Il souriait toujours, mais plus avec les yeux qu'autre chose.

Il pensait que c'était la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre à la connaitre.

« Je suis Toby » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 _J'adore ce nom_

Spencer lui tendit la main. Quand ils se prirent la main, ils sentirent une sensation de picotement, comme une étincelle, mais elle était très rapide

« Je suis contente de vous rencontrer Toby. Je suis Spencer. »

Ils souriaient et se regardaient un peu tout en gardant leur main fermée sur l'autre dans un battement qui durait longtemps.

Toby rompit le contact en déplacent sa main vers le bas pour ramasser le livre que Spencer avait laissé tomber pendant sa chute.

« _L'attrape cœurs »_ dit-il à haute voix en lui remettant le livre. « Un de mes favoris »

« Moi aussi. J'ai un peu le béguin pour Holden » admit Spencer. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas le lire aujourd'hui, je dois apporter du café à mon petit ami à l'autre bout de la ville »

Elle a juré voir son sourire tomber un peu après qu'elle est dit cela. _Je suis une idiote, je parle trop. Baisse le son Spencer._

« Oh » fut sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte pour l'instant. « Cela peut sembler étrange, mais avez-vous besoin que je vous emmène là-bas ? Je vais dans cette direction de toute façon. » proposa Toby

Spencer réfléchit un moment. Toby semblait spéciale et elle n'était pas prête à le quitter.

« Ce serait génial » répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui prit de nouveau la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle estima qu'elle avait eu une sensation de picotement, à nouveau.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour obtenir deux nouvelles tasses de café, mais s'arrêta quand elle allait remettre l'argent au serveur. Toby passait déjà l'argent pour les cafés.

« Je peux payer. Je veux dire, tu t'es renversée à cause de moi »

« Ouais, et sa a tout atterri sur ton t-shirt » dit-elle en riant. Mais il avait déjà donné l'argent au serveur. Il commença à rire aussi.

« Eh bien je suppose que tu es juste maladroite » plaisanta-t-il.

« Quel joli compliment » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Je te remercie pour le café »

Il sourit « Pas de problème »

Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la très petite voiture de Toby. Spencer eu quelques difficultés à monter.

« Je veux votre voiture, très confortable » taquina-t-elle.

« Eh bien, tu es très gentille. La plupart des gens l'appellent la voiture de clown. On ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était confortable avant. » il a répondu avec un rire.

Il a poursuivi: « J'économise pour m'acheter un pick-up avec l'argent que je gagne au travail."

"Quel genre de travail?" demanda Spencer.

«Je suis un charpentier. J'ai l'occasion d'aider avec quelques travaux de rénovation sur une maison."

Ils ont passé le reste de la promenade en voiture à travers la ville en plaisante comme si ils avaient été amis depuis des années. Ils se taquinaient entre eux et riaient tout le long. Ils ont tous deux estimé qu'ils seraient des amis pour longtemps. Spencer ne pensa pas une seule fois à Wren durant tout le chemin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Si vous voulez la suite, laissez des commentaires !**


	3. Information

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire mon histoire sur .

Cependant si vous lisez mon histoire et que vous voulez savoir la suite, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur Wattpad, où je continue l'histoire. Par contre ce ne sera plus une Fanfiction sur Pretty Little Liars. Ce sera juste une histoire avec des personnages inventés car j'ai changé leurs nos.

Vous pourrez quand même retrouver le caractère de Spencer, Toby, Hanna… Mais sous d'autres noms.

Je vous remercie d'avance.

Mon Login Wattpad : laura_b1002

Mon histoire (qui est la suite de celle-là) : Ce café qui a tout changé

On se retrouve sur Wattpad ^^

Et si vous venez, n'hésitez pas à me dire que vous venez du site

Bye


End file.
